Listen to your heart
by SamuraiXero
Summary: Three years have passed since Kagome has seen InuYasha. What will happen when they get back together?
1. Prelude: Listen to your heart

**DISCLAMER- I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

_Ok, this one is one that I have been working on for a while. It is something that I am doing to show a "softer" side of my writing. I hope everyone enjoys it. _

Prelude: Listen to your heart

Kagome stood in front of the tree where she met InuYasha. She had no clue why she had ended up walking here again; it wasn't like she had seen him in ages. It had been almost three years since she had seen the demon, yet her feelings for him remained unchanged. She ran her finger over the trunk around where he was pinned by Kikyo.

"Hey! What are you doing in my forest?", Came an almost too familiar voice. Kagome's eyes started to water at hearing it, only one tear was let out of her eye, though. There was one easy way to find out if it was InuYasha behind her, or someone else. She moved her hand up the tree more, while whispering a simple word. "…. Suware….", she whispered.

A crash happed directly behind her; although she was tempted to look she kept her eyes locked on the tree in front of her. There was no way that Inuyasha was still alive, not after three years, he couldn't be.

"You bitch!", came InuYasha's voice, the being had become annoyed, "How dare you use Kagome's word!"

At that Kagome spun, her now slightly longer black hair swished around her. Her temple robes moved, reminding the dog demon of Kikyo. "InuYasha! Suware!", she shouted, stamping her foot.

The dog demon again slammed face first into the ground, growling while his face is in the dirt. "Don't think I haven't forgot what you said, InuYasha!", he heard her say. At that he stood up, his amber eyes looked her over. He clenched his fists sharply, grinding his teeth. "What I said, had to at least equal what the imposter Kagome said to me!", InuYasha said growling. He had to suppress a shudder of rage, he so wanted to kill Naraku now.

"Imposter? What do you mean InuYasha?", Kagome said, her eyes looking at the demon that she had grown to love. Something had happened three years ago, and she had been regretting it ever since.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey Kagome! Get out of here!" InuYasha said his teeth and hands showing more of his yokai form. Kagome didn't move, she couldn't believe it. "Yeah, you heard me! Go back to your own time!" he continued, moving slowly towards her in a threatening manor. _

_Kagome backed up slowly, her hand and butt bumping into the well. "InuYasha!?", Kagme said, completely confused with the attitude of the dog demon. The usual amber orbs were gaining the red tint._

_The dog demon charged her, pushing her over the edge of the well. Kagome shouted the first thing that came to mind as she fell. "INUYASHA! SUWARE!" echoed all around her, then the sound of a crash, and then the all too familiar light appeared._

_Kagome landed outside the well, on her knees crying. She continued to sob, her three friends and brother came running over, but she continued to sob. …InuYasha… she thought._

_-End Flashback-_

The dog demon that stood before her now reminded her of the dog demon from her memories. InuYasha's ears lowered closer to his head, as he growled, "Yeah! One of Naraku's goons was the one that told you all of that."

"Then why did I hear you fall face first while I was falling?" Kagome said, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She had her arrows ready, as well as a large long bow.

"'Cause, I came to stop him, I had figured it out and came to find you." InuYasha started, watching her over; if he needed to move he could, but he knew he would not. "When I got there you had just slipped out of sight." He continued, a tear forming in his right eye.

_-Flashback-_

_InuYasha had landed behind the yokai imposter. "What did you do to Kagome?", he shouted, growling. _

"_What you did was push her into her own time." Came the reply of the imposter. InuYasha had watched it closely as it turned, watching as the body transformed into a fox-like demon._

"_Why you-" InuYasha said as he spirinted at the fox demon, then he heard it. "INUYASHA! SUWARE!" and the hanyo's face slammed into the ground. The hanyo, however, was quick enough to rebound and use an attack. "IRON REEVER SOUL STEALER", InuYasha shouted, slicing the fox demon in two._

_The hanyo darted over to the well, only to find out that he was too late._

_-End Flashback-_

Kagome listened to him, thinking about what every fortune had said to her.

_-Flashback-_

_Kagome had picked up the first fortune tile that she had seen, the tiles were part of the New Years celebration. She flipped it over only to see the words, "Listen to your hear.", carved into the tile. _

_-Flash Forward-_

_Kagome had been at the New Years celebration; she tried to avoid picking up a fortune tile, however her friends keep asking to see what she would get. Sighing, she picked one up, afraid to turn it over. The fortune from last year was hung over her bed, she didn't know why she had done that. This year though it had to be different, so she flipped it over. _

_All of her friends gasped, and she started to cry. "Listen to your heart", is what the tile said again. _

_-Flash Forward-_

_The past two years Kagome just went to the celebration for New Years, this year however she was working for it. She was actually at the celebration, working at the temple. This year was the Year of the Dog, so the entire temple was decked out in masks and other such that was related to dogs._

_All year long people had just randomly said to her "Listen to your heart, Kagome." And every morning she looked at the two fortunes, both from the years before, that said the same thing. Some of her friends had come to visit, one holding a fortune tile. The one that was holding the tile handed it to her and only said, "Listen this time, Kagome."_

_They all left as Kagome flipped it over. The same four words were on this tablet as was on the others. 'Maybe I was wrong about InuYasha?' she thought as she ran over to the well._

_-End Flashback-_

InuYasha continued to stand rooted to the spot, He knew he hit on something, but wasn't sure what. The next thing the hanyo knew is that he was knocked over, black hair in his face.

"Please don't leave me, InuYasha.", came Kagome's tearful voice from around InuYasha's mid-section.

---------------------------

_Ok, I hope you all enjoyed this little thought of mine, I plan on making more of it. Mostly depends upon it's reception. Review and rate._


	2. Chapter One: How to save a life

**DISCLAMER- I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

_Ok, this one is one that I have been working on for a while. It is something that I am doing to show a "softer" side of my writing. I hope everyone enjoys it. Welcome to the first chapter._

_Also thanks to everyone that gave the prelude a warm welcome._

_All Chapters written by: SamuraiXero_

------------------------------

-Chapter One: How to save a life

InuYasha was, to put it plainly, shocked. Kagome started to sob in the hanyo's arms; InuYasha just put one of his clawed hands down on the head of his beloved. He knew that something was missing, this had to be it.

"I won't, Kagome. Not again.", InuYasha whispered, lifting her chin up. His ears twitched, someone was close. "Kagome, behind me.", InuYasha said, spinning to protect her.

A familiar gold ringed staff poked through the trees not to far away. Then the sound of a punch, and the monk Miroku when flying into the clearing; Sango, holding what seamed like a toddler, close to her walked in afterword.

"Don't you dare try and teach her your habbits!", Sango said, moving the baby around so that she can hold the baby better.

"Don't you two have better things to do other then spy on me?", Inuyasha said, still guarding Kagome.

Miroku moved his had up to his mouth and wiped a small trace of blood away from it. The monk then looked up at his wife and child, "I didn't try to be a perv, I was just doing what you told me to. Keep an eye on InuYasha.", Miroku said, gripping his staff and propping himself up on it, "You were the one that said that the hanyo was acting weird!"

Kirara brushed up against Sango's ankle, drawing the attention from the former demon hunter. The small yokai-neko meowed, something she hadn't done since she last had seen Kagome; Sango's eyes when directly to InuYasha.

"Who are you hiding, InuYasha?', Sango asked, moving the baby slightly, and getting Miroku to look up at the demon dog.

"Someone who is very important to Me.", InuYasha growled, still covering Kagome. Well at least he was attempting to, when the brown haired girl went around him, pulling down one of InuYasha's arms as she went.

"So you two had a child after I left?", Kagome said, looking at the monk, then to the demon hunter.

Sango's eyes narrowed a bit, she was trying to remember the face and the name. Miroku, though still holding onto his staff, said, "Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, then gripped InuYasha's arm tighter. InuYasha looked down at Kagome, his eyes starting to water up. 'What a turn of events….', Kagome and InuYasha thought, although neither knew what was on the other's mind.

"Well, Miroku, I told you that the house would be needed.", Sango said softly, turning to leave. Miroku sighed, "It is close to the temple, you two might like it.", following his wife.

InuYasha, feeling now like he had to make it up to Kagome, moved swiftly. Kagome felt InuYasha move, then he vision went up and her legs left the ground. InuYasha was holding her in his arms, in almost a bridal position. "Don't worry, I know where it is.", the hanyo said and started to pick his way through the forest.

Another demon dropped down from a tree, not to far way, now into the clearing. It touched down, very close to the well. "InuYasha, Kagome has finally returned, huh?", said the demon, pushing his orange hair back, while his tail wagged slowly.

------------------------------

_Again I know that this is short, but I hope you like where I am going. I am always looking for helpers, so if you would like to help, PM me. Please, like usual, Rate and Review._


	3. Chapter Two: Every tme we touch

**DISCLAMER- I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

_Ok, this one is one that I have been working on for a while. It is something that I am doing to show a "softer" side of my writing. I hope everyone enjoys it. _

_All written by: SamuraiXero_

--------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Every time we touch

It had taken Miroku and Sango about an hour to make it to the house, what only took Inuyasha about twenty minutes to get to. Sango appeared at the edge of the forest first, and then Miroku following, the baby sat on the shoulders of the monk. Sango's eyes caught InuYasha, still holding Kagome in his arms, and then she let out a giggle. The monk and demon hunter walked up to the couple, Sango's smile was something that she hadn't had in a long time.

Kagome felt a blush come to her face slowly, noticing the look of envy in Sango's eyes. Not so much at the fact of her returning, but more at how InuYasha was holding her. Kagome looked down, InuYasha had to have been working out, as he seamed more muscular to her. A small piece of brown string caught her eyes as she let them wander; at the end of the length was a golden heart. Kagome felt a tear start to come to her eyes, then she through her arms around the hanyo's neck and started to cry.

InuYasha looked down at the hands that suddenly gripped his neck, and then he felt tears roll down onto his chest. Something was wrong, Kagome just didn't cry like this for any reason.

"InuYasha, please don't leave Me.", Kagome sobbed. 'I can't believe he still has that locket!', she thought, through the tears.

InuYasha moved his head down and brushed against her head lightly, "Don't worry, I wont.", InuYasha whispered.

"Here is the key, Don't loose it. Otherwise, it is yours.", Sango said, opening the door, then giving Miroku the look like '… They need alone time…'

The yokai took the girl into the house quietly, although she was sobbing. After the door shut, Miroku said, quite clearly, "Shippo! How long have you been following us for?"

The fox demon jumped down from the tree over top of the monk, landing next to monk. "For a while, actually.", Shippo said, then the illusion wore off and he poofed, the fox demon appearing back to his usual size.

_-Inside the house-_

InuYasha carried Kagome into the house, watching her lift her head and look around the place. It was small, only three rooms, one with a good sized bed that she could see from the door way. "Would you like to lay down?", InuYasha said, looking down into Kagome's eyes. She bit her lip softly, smiling to the demon. 'I have waited so long for this', Kagome thought, and then she nodded.

InuYasha carried her into the bedroom, setting her down on to it. The demon went to pull back, but Kagome held his neck. The hanyo didn't know what else to do, so he just stayed his head. Kagome just giggled at the demon, looking into his amber eyes with nothing but complete love for him.

The movement was quick, way to fast for the hanyo to react. Kagome had locked her lips with InuYasha's, smiling as she did it. She then pulled the hanyo down onto her, keeping the demon in her arms, not wanting to let go.

-----------------------

_Ok again I know that this is short, but I hope you like it. _


	4. Chapter Three: First Time?

**DISCLAMER- I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

_Sorry for how long this chapter is taking, I am not much of the "lover" that I try to write._

_All written by: SamuraiXero_

------------------------------

Chapter Three: First time?

The monk and the demon hunter, followed by Shippo wandered back towards the temple. The monk still had the baby on his shoulders, his staff in his left hand. Something about the two that he left at the house made him smile softly, only drawing a curious look from his wife.

"Miroku, what is on your mind?", Sango said softly, she had been watching the monks eyes the entire time. She knew that the monk was a lecherous person, although he seamed to be more calmed down since they were married.

"I am just glad to see that InuYasha is happy again.", the monk said, keeping his pace up.

_-Inside the house-_

InuYasha looked at Kagome completely confused; somehow the girl that was just kissing him had him pinned to the bed. The black haired girl straddled him, lining up their hips. The amber eyes of the hanyo looked into the eyes of the girl on top, nothing but happiness in his eyes.

Kagome didn't know what she was doing, but she did know that she was waiting for this for a long time. She loved the dog demon, and now the hanyo was hers. There was no way she was going to loose him again!

_-Back in the forest-_

Sango and the group she was with walked slowly back to her and the monk's house. Their house was not much bigger, but it was theirs. "Miroku, can you take the baby.", Sango said to her husband. Miroku walked up to his wife and took their child, walking into the house. The demon hunter walked over to a near by hot springs, slowly taking of the dirty clothing she had.

_-Back at the house-_

Kagome and Inuyasha were lying in the bed; Inuyasha bare chest had plenty of slash marks, like he was attacked. Kagome's head was resting on the hanyo's sweaty chest, her body completely covered by a large and fluffy blanket. Her hand reached out and traced along the some of the cuts, as Inuyasha tried to return his breathing to a stable pattern. Kagome looked up, her hair a complete mess, looking into the hanyo's eyes. InuYasha looked down into hers, looking for the words that he couldn't find.

"InuYasha, I…. I….", Kagome said, her body shaking, trying to suppress a sudden burst of tears.

"I love you too, Kagome.", InuYasha said, looking into the eyes of the girl that he did love, taking her into his arms.

-----------------------------------

_Ok, I know a lot has happened. Again, I am sorry it is short, but I am trying not to cram a lot of things I want to into the chapters, trying to draw it out._


End file.
